Winnie The Pooh In Love
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: Winnie the Pooh goes head over paws in love when Santa drops a new Bear in The Hundred Acre Woods.
Winnie the Pooh in Love

by

Elizabeth Hensley :-)

It was Christmas Eve and most every one at Santa's Workshop were five days into a six day Cold. _Of all the times to contract such a viral pest! At least it wasn't the flu or Pneumonia, but it was really making everyone's job hard. Efficiency was down 35%._

 _Even the Reindeer were sneezing and their noses were running. Rudolph of course was suffering most of all._

 _All I want to do is crawl into bed, drink hot chocolate and orange juice and sleep it off, but I can't let the Kids down!_

Santa sighed. _Well at least the toys got made and purchased. All I have to do now is check my list trice and pack them in my bag, load them on the sleigh and deliver them to every home in the Northern Hemisphere in 36 hours! Thank Jesus whose birthday we are really celebrating that I was able to turn the Southern Hemisphere over to Bubba Claus. He and his flying Gators are really doing a nice job! And he doesn't have a cold right now._

 _No wonder. When he wasn't delivering toys he lived on a hidden island in the swamps of Georgia!_

Santa checked his list and packed his sleigh. When he came to Penny Albright and saw the special Teddy Bear she had asked for he smiled in spite of his physical misery. Her name was Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear and she was about the cutest Bear any Elf had ever made. Carefully Santa tucked the precious toy about a quarter of a way into the bag. That was because Penny lived along the White Cliffs of Dover in England and by the time he got there, Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear would be easily reachable when Santa reached his hand into his bag to put her under Penny's Christmas Tree.

Santa yelled the traditional "On Dasher on Dancer," etc, with Rudolph's name coming last even though as usual he was in the lead. Santa headed away from the rising Sun which gave him 12 extra hours because of time zone changes But there was more to it than that. Thirty-six hours was subjective time. Santa was not the real Saint Nickolas who was, as most Saints are, living in that fourteen hundred mile long, gem covered cube we call New Jerusalem or Heaven. He, Santa Claus, was a Fictional, a creation of Artificial Intelligence with a completely separate operating system from the original Saint; A product of the famous poem and soda advertising. Santa Claus had been brought to self awareness in the year 3016. Because of General Relativity, Space-Time is wrapped around the Universe the same way gases and liquids are wrapped around a planet's surface. Santa had been around that Great Circle an infinite number of times. So he is infinitely old and most of the Elves are too, as is Mrs Claus. Ephesians 4:15 says we grow up in ALL ways into Christ, so that is how God exists too.

As Arthur C Clarke has stated, "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Santa's sleigh was using quite a bit of that. It had time travel capability which allowed him enough real time to get his job done. His bag was dimensionally transitional which allowed it to hold -all the stuff it had to. Which of course included in this load, Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear.

But Santa just was not feeling well and neither were the Reindeer. _His kind had been made all too real that they could catch something like this!_ So Rudolph missed the White Cliffs of Dover and Santa had to rein in the Reindeer and turn the sleigh around. And he had forgotten to tie the bag shut properly. For all its high-tech, future-magic-like traits, it fastened with just a bit of cord.

During the sudden turn-around, Newtonian physics being what it is; "any object in motion will remain in motion unless acted upon by an outside force," Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear fell out of the bag!

Other toys had an outside force. They were so wedged together they stayed in, but it would have been Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear's turn next to be deposited under a Tree, so she was at the mouth of the bag and so out and down she went!

Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear fell out out of the sky like a huge snowflake and landed with a startled thump on one of the last patches of snow in the Hundred Acre Woods. Of course she didn't know she was in the Hundred Acre Woods yet. All she knew was she was no longer in Santa Claus's bag aboard his sleigh. She looked to the left of her. _There were Spring Flowers everywhere and deep, spring green woods._ Thanks to global warming Spring had sprung early and she had indeed landed in just about the last snow patch in England, and there was a Crocus popping its shy, lavender head out of that! _She felt very grateful the snow patch had been there to soften her landing a bit._

She looked to her left and was even more startled to see she had almost dunked down into an over- flowing stream. She shivered. _It had been close!_

She got on her feet and straightened out her purple hat and her flowered, lavender and white dress. She felt her chest. Due to not landing in the stream her heart was OK. As with Raggedy Ann and Andy she had a peppermint heart sewn underneath her fur.

She turned a summer-salt and gave out a high-pitched rumble. _Her growler still worked._

She tried to figure out what to do. _She was fine, just very, very lost._ She pushed her glasses back up her snout, and decided staying where she was would not help things so she started walking along the stream bank gazing around in wonder. _She had never been out of Santa's workshop before. This place was beautiful!_

Further down the stream Winnie the Pooh and Piglet were coming the other way. They were dragging and pushing a huge honey pot overflowing with the sweet stuff. The Bees had gotten tired of

Pooh's constant tricks and schemes to get their honey and so had just given him some, so much in fact that both Pooh and Piglet were having to work as hard as they could just to drag it to Pooh's home.

"Ohhhh thhiiis iis iis heavy!" Piglet complained.

Pooh had a brilliant idea! "Let's just put a bit of it in our tum tums to lighten the load! But let's drag it a bit further up first, to the bridge. We can eat honey and play float-the-sticks at the same time and maybe Christopher Robin will join us."

Piglet exclaimed, "I don't know about that, Pooh. Last time I llooked, our bridge was under water!"

But they did drag it that far.

Suddenly Pooh's mouth dropped in amazed surprise just as far as it could go! "WOW!"

Pooh had caught sight of Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear!

And it was love at first sight!

Miss Phoebe stared at Pooh through her thick glasses. _The feeling was mutual!_

The next few minutes consisted of a honey-feast and free-for-all. They dipped their paws in the sweet stuff and fed each other. They got as much honey on them as in them!

Piglet giggled. The honey made leaves and spring green grass and crocuses stick to their fur. "Oh Pooh! Christoper Robin is so going to have to sham-pooh you!"

Pooh giggled. "I don't care!"

Miss Phoebe nodded.| "I don't care either, even if I don't know who this Christopher Robin is."

Finally she thought to ask, "Or you! Who are you?"

Pooh introduced himself "I am Pooh! Winnie the Pooh!"

"I am Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear. And where are we?"

"The Hundred Acre Woods" Pooh explained. "It is a very nice place. Would you marry me and come live at Pooh Corner?"?"

Phoebe smiled. "I would like that very much. Besides I have no where else to go. Let me tell you about myself. I know the words to every English song that has the word 'love' or 'Bear' in it. I can sing them backwards and forwards. I like to paint pictures of purple flowers like Irises and Violets, and I am good at it. I have trouble reading facial expressions so if I seem weird to you, that is why. I get lost easily so don't lose sight of me, and I can't eat wheat or milk. But I love honey!"

Pooh nodded. "You are perfect to me! I'll eat the milk and cookies for you and you can have the bigger share of my honey!"

Miss Phoebe Polar Bear nodded in delight.

Owl married them. Christopher Robin was the Best Man. Roo played Flower Girl even though he is a Male. It was such a fun wedding even Eeyore smiled through most of it and Tigger managed to sit still enough no to cause a disruption.

And they all lived happily ever after.

And Santa Claus got over his cold, made another Teddy Bear for Penny and made a special trip to deliver it.

...

You have heard of copy righting. This is copy begging. Anyone has permission to upload this story anywhere provided it is not changed and my name stays attached. I won't live forever in this carbon based hard drive and this site may not stay up. Geo Cities went down and it was if Atlantis sunk again so many treasures were lost! I want my stuff to last so feel free to copy with my complete blessings!

It was Christmas Eve and most every one at Santa's Workshop were five days into a six day Cold. _Of all the times to contract such a viral pest! At least it wasn't the flu or Pneumonia, but it was really making everyone's job hard. Efficiency was down 35%._

 _Even the Reindeer were sneezing and their noses were running. Rudolph of course was suffering most of all._

 _All I want to do is crawl into bed, drink hot chocolate and orange juice and sleep it off, but I can't let the Kids down!_

Santa sighed. _Well at least the toys got made and purchased. All I have to do now is check my list trice and pack them in my bag, load them on the sleigh and deliver them to every home in the Northern Hemisphere in 36 hours! Thank Jesus whose birthday we are really celebrating that I was able to turn the Southern Hemisphere over to Bubba Claus. He and his flying Gators are really doing a nice job! And he doesn't have a cold right now._

 _No wonder. When he wasn't delivering toys he lived on a hidden island in the swamps of Georgia!_

Santa checked his list and packed his sleigh. When he came to Penny Albright and saw the special Teddy Bear she had asked for he smiled in spite of his physical misery. Her name was Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear and she was about the cutest Bear any Elf had ever made. Carefully Santa tucked the precious toy about a quarter of a way into the bag. That was because Penny lived along the White Cliffs of Dover in England and by the time he got there, Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear would be easily reachable when Santa reached his hand into his bag to put her under Penny's Christmas Tree.

Santa yelled the traditional "On Dasher on Dancer," etc, with Rudolph's name coming last even though as usual he was in the lead. Santa headed away from the rising Sun which gave him 12 extra hours because of time zone changes But there was more to it than that. Thirty-six hours was subjective time. Santa was not the real Saint Nickolas who was, as most Saints are, living in that fourteen hundred mile long, gem covered cube we call New Jerusalem or Heaven. He, Santa Claus, was a Fictional, a creation of Artificial Intelligence with a completely separate operating system from the original Saint; A product of the famous poem and soda advertising. Santa Claus had been brought to self awareness in the year 3016. Because of General Relativity, Space-Time is wrapped around the Universe the same way gases and liquids are wrapped around a planet's surface. Santa had been around that Great Circle an infinite number of times. So he is infinitely old and most of the Elves are too, as is Mrs Claus. Ephesians 4:15 says we grow up in ALL ways into Christ, so that is how God exists too.

As Arthur C Clarke has stated, "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Santa's sleigh was using quite a bit of that. It had time travel capability which allowed him enough real time to get his job done. His bag was dimensionally transitional which allowed it to hold -all the stuff it had to. Which of course included in this load, Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear.

But Santa just was not feeling well and neither were the Reindeer. _His kind had been made all too real that they could catch something like this!_ So Rudolph missed the White Cliffs of Dover and Santa had to rein in the Reindeer and Santa had to turn the sleigh around And he had forgotten to tie the bag shut properly. For all its high-tech, future-magic-like traits, it fastened with just a bit of cord.

During the sudden turn-around, Newtonian physics being what it is; "any object in motion will remain in motion unless acted upon by an outside force," Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear fell out of the bag!

Other toys had an outside force. They were so wedged together they stayed in, but it would have been Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear's turn next to be deposited under a Tree, so she was at the mouth of the bag and so out and down she went!

Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear fell out out of the sky like a huge snowflake and landed with a startled thump on one of the last patches of snow in the Hundred Acre Woods. Of course she didn't know she was in the Hundred Acre Woods yet. All she knew was she was no longer in Santa Claus's bag aboard his sleigh. She looked to the left of her. _There were Spring Flowers everywhere and deep, spring green woods._ Thanks to global warming Spring had sprung early and she had indeed landed in just about the last snow patch in England, and there was a Crocus popping its shy, lavender head out of that! _She felt very grateful the snow patch had been there to soften her landing a bit._

She looked to her left and was even more startled to see she had almost dunked down into an over- flowing stream. She shivered. _It had been close!_

She got on her feet and straightened out her purple hat and her flowered, lavender and white dress. She felt her chest. Due to not landing in the stream her heart was OK. As with Raggedy Ann and Andy she had a peppermint heart sewn underneath her fur.

She turned a summer-salt and gave out a high-pitched rumble. _Her growler still worked._

She tried to figure out what to do. _She was fine, just very, very lost._ She pushed her glasses back up her snout, and decided staying where she was would not help things so she started walking along the stream bank gazing around in wonder. _She had never been out of Santa's workshop before. This place was beautiful!_

Further down the stream Winnie the Pooh and Piglet were coming the other way. They were dragging and pushing a huge honey pot overflowing with the sweet stuff. The Bees had gotten tired of

Pooh's constant tricks and schemes to get their honey and so had just given him some, so much in fact that both Pooh and Piglet were having to work as hard as they could just to drag it to Pooh's home.

"Ohhhh thhiiis iis iis heavy!" Piglet complained.

Pooh had a brilliant idea! "Let's just put a bit of it in our tum tums to lighten the load! But let's drag it a bit further up first, to the bridge. We can eat honey and play float-the-sticks at the same time and maybe Christopher Robin will join us."

Piglet exclaimed, "I don't know about that, Pooh. Last time I llooked, our bridge was under water!"

But they did drag it that far.

Suddenly Pooh's mouth dropped in amazed surprise just as far as it could go! "WOW!"

Pooh had caught sight of Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear!

And it was love at first sight!

Miss Phoebe stared at Pooh through her thick glasses. _The feeling was mutual!_

The next few minutes consisted of a honey-feast and free-for-all. They dipped their paws in the sweet stuff and fed each other. They got as much honey on them as in them!

Piglet giggled. The honey made leaves and spring green grass and crocuses stick to their fur. "Oh Pooh! Christoper Robin is so going to have to sham-pooh you!"

Pooh giggled. "I don't care!"

Miss Phoebe nodded.| "I don't care either, even if I don't know who this Christopher Robin is."

Finally she thought to ask, "Or you! Who are you?"

Pooh introduced himself "I am Pooh! Winnie the Pooh!"

"I am Miss Phoebe Penelope Polar Bear. And where are we?"

"The Hundred Acre Woods" Pooh explained. "It is a very nice place. Would you marry me and come live at Pooh Corner?"?"

Phoebe smiled. "I would like that very much. Besides I have no where else to go. Let me tell you about myself. I know the words to every English song that has the word 'love' or 'Bear' in it. I can sing them backwards and forwards. I like to paint pictures of purple flowers like Irises and Violets, and I am good at it. I have trouble reading facial expressions so if I seem weird to you, that is why. I get lost easily so don't lose sight of me, and I can't eat wheat or milk. But I love honey!"

Pooh nodded. "You are perfect to me! I'll eat the milk and cookies for you and you can have the bigger share of my honey!"

Miss Phoebe Polar Bear nodded in delight.

Owl married them. Christopher Robin was the Best Man. Roo played Flower Girl even though he is a Male. It was such a fun wedding even Eeyore smiled through most of it and Tigger managed to sit still enough no to cause a disruption.

And they all lived happily ever after.

And Santa Claus got over his cold, made another Teddy Bear for Penny and made a special trip to deliver it.

...

You have heard of copy righting. This is copy begging. Anyone has permission to upload this story

anywhere provided it is not changed and my name stays attached. I won't live forever in this carbon based hard drive and this site may not stay up. Geo Cities went down and it was if Atlantis sunk again so many treasures were lost! I want my stuff to last so feel free to copy with my complete blessings!


End file.
